villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Anti-God
The "Anti-God" is a mysterious ancient evil being who is the father of Satan and the primary antagonist of the 1987 supernatural horror film John Carpenter's Prince of Darkness. He was portrayed by the late Jessie Lawrence Ferguson, who also played Calder, one of the researchers and academics in Professor Birack's team who fell victim to the power of Satan. Biography Origin Little is known about the "Anti-God" is that he is the exact polar opposite of God and he is an immortal deity who walks the Earth eons ago and had apparently buried his son, Satan into an cylinder for 7 million years in what is now known as the modern-day Middle East before God banished him into a darkest realm full of antimatter on the other side of the universe. Centuries later, in ancient Isreal, Jesus who comes to warn everyone of Satan, and even his dark father too, was believed to be of an extraterrestrial ancestry, but of a human-like race. Finally, the religious Jewish authorities as well as the Romans determined Christ was crazy but he was also gaining power, converting many people to his beliefs, so they had him murdered by execution and crucifixion. But his disciples kept the secret from civilization until mankind develops a science sophisticated enough to determine and prove what Jesus has warned. In the 16th century, a Christian sect in Spain called the Brotherhood of Sleep, found the canister somewhere in the Middle East and had rearranged to its relocation by the Spanish government. The Brotherhood took the ancient object to the New World (Americas) and took a vow of silence, even about their own existence that no one, not even the Vatican knew about them or the cylinder they guarded. And they do so for many years ever since. Coming of the Anti-God A priest invites Professor Howard Birack and a group of academics and students from Doppler Institute of Physics to join him in the basement of the abandoned Saint Goddard's Church in downtown Los Angeles which used to be a live, beautiful and harmonious church in the 1950s as explained by radiologist Susan who's husband's parents used to attend before it was closed down for an unknown reason. It is where he requests their assistance in investigating a mysterious cylinder containing a constantly swirling, green liquid. Among those present is Brian Marsh, a student in metaphysics. The priest told Professor Birack's group that a priest named Father Carlton who was in charge of Saint Goddard's before he died of natural causes, was the last member of the Brotherhood of Sleep, an enigmatic Christian sect barely known even to the Vatican. After researching the text found next to the cylinder, it is discovered that the liquid is the corporeal embodiment of Satan. The liquid appears sentient, producing increasingly complex data that is revealed by computer decoding to include differential equations. This echoing and recurring of the Anti-God is shared by the members of the Brotherhood of Sleep. Thus the name and the reason for it and their constant protection of the cylinder is that the Brotherhood believed that the dream itself is but a vision of things to come. Over a period of two days, small jets of liquid escape the cylinder and possess the group one by one to use them against the remaining survivors. Attempts to escape the building are thwarted by a mass of possessed street people who surround the building, barricade the doors from the outside, and kill two of the group. Birack and the priest theorize that the being within the cylinder is actually the son of an even more powerful force of evil, the "Anti-God", who is bound to the realm of antimatter. The survivors also find themselves sharing a recurring nightmare (apparently a tachyon transmission sent as a warning from the future year "one-nine-nine-nine" (1999)) showing a shadowy figure emerging from the front of the church. The shaky transmission with the shadowy figure seems to change slightly with each occurrence of the dream, revealing progressively more detail. The narration of the transmission each time instructs the 'dreamer' that they are witnessing an actual broadcast from the future, and they must alter the course of events to prevent this occurrence. Eventually, the cylinder opens and the remaining liquid is absorbed into the body of Kelly, one of the students with a strange bruise that is shaped like a caduceus (the Staff of Hermes symbol used in astrology and alchemy as well as in ritual magic), who becomes the physical vessel of Satan: A gruesomely disfigured being, with powers of telekinesis and regeneration, who attempts to bring the Anti-God through a dimensional portal using a mirror, initially failing because the mirror is too small. Kelly finds a larger wall mirror, and begins to draw the Father's hand through it as most of the group are immobilized by fights with the other possessed members. Marsh's lover, Catherine Danforth, is the only one free to act, so she tackles Kelly, causing both of them to fall through the portal. The priest shatters the mirror, trapping Kelly, the Anti-God, and Danforth in the other realm. Danforth is seen briefly on the other side of the mirror reaching out to the portal before it closes, leaving her in darkness. Immediately the possessed die, the street people wander away, and the survivors are rescued, relieved that the evil has been thwarted. Marsh has the recurring dream again, except now an apparently possessed Catherine Danforth is the figure emerging from the building. Marsh appears to awaken, rolling over to find a gruesomely disfigured Danforth lying in bed with him. Marsh awakens, screaming, and then recovers enough to approach his bedroom mirror, hand outstretched, just before his fingers touch the mirror. Gallery Anti-God.jpg|The Anti-God continues to appear in a recurring nightmare that is a foreseen vision of his apocalyptic arrival. Slaves of the Anti-God.JPG|The zombie slaves of Satan, paving the way for his father, the Anti-God. Trivia *He was credited as the "Dark Figure" in the end credits of the film. External links *Anti-God in Anti God Wiki. Category:Deities Category:Tyrants Category:Evil from the Past Category:Enigmatic Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Dark Forms Category:Hegemony Category:Homicidal Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Omniscient Category:Possessor Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Imprisoned Category:God Wannabe Category:Symbolic Category:Immortals Category:Genderless Category:Cataclysm Category:Paranormal Category:Demon Category:Nameless Category:Parents Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Oppressors Category:Supreme Beings